Love at first sight?
by muppetpowelly7
Summary: Mia is the new girl or is she? Mia/Jerome slight Mara/Jerome. UPDATED CHAPTER THREE UP! 3/9/11
1. Welcome home?

Chapter One

Mia stood outside Anubis house in the freezing rain. When the door opened to reveal a old grummpy looking man in a brown oversized coat, when he saw the girl he face lit up. "Mia" he cried "Trudy, come quick" Trudy came running out of the kitcen to look at what had happened. She saw Victor and a girl.

"Mia!" she rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you again." she let go of her to get Victor asking,

"How are you?" She nodded smiling, "Let me get you're bags and put them in your room" After he placed them down. He turned to see her at the doorway, he hugged her, he was happy to see her here. " I let you get setted, remember dinner is at six. The others will be home in an hour." he smiled while she nodded in unstanding. He left and shut her door leaving her alone.

She sighed, looking around her room before unpacking she knew where she wanted things to go. She opened her case which was on her bed, took her clothes out, opened the wardorbe and put them in neatly. She loved clothes, she was wearing her favoitive tope that her best friend made for her, and leggings which she adored, with her grey pumps with a bow on them. Next she put her CD's and DVD's on her cupboard by her TV. She placed her school books, laptop, pens, paper and other things she needed on her desk opisite her bed. Next on her mind was to make her bed up, placed a photo of her and a boy laughing into the camara. She looked around, she was the only one who would have this room, she knew this, as she had been told before she came. 'Perfect' she thought, she heard voices in the hallway, she creaped towards her door and opened it slightly, luckly it didnt squik. She then saw the other housemates.

"Amber, stop it" It was a girl who had long moussey blonde hair, talking to another girl with long blonde hair, which must be Amber.

"come on Nina, You like Fabain. Just amite it" so the mousey blonde in Nina, Mia wondered who else lived here. She kept where she was. She saw a girl with brown hair with clip-in highlights, with another girl who had black wavy hair down to her shoulders. Soon after came a guy with brown hair , which looked like he was a book worm. 'That must be fabian' she thought. Next came a blonde boy who looked as if he did althlets, Mia saw the black haired girl shout 'Mick' and hug him, he smiled and hugged her back, 'Mara' he repiled.

'right, I know more names now.' she smiled she closed her door again and laied onto her bed, picked up her ipod and started plaing songs.

Nina and Amber were talking about prom when the others joined in, asking questions, who will be going with who, when mara cried "I'm so excited"

"Why? Who are you hoping to go with?" Jerome asked, she looked at mick who was looking back at her. 'Oh course you would go with Meathead Mick' he thought.

Suddenly Trudy called them for dinner, Mia heard her and leaped from the bed, putting down her ipod, opening her room door, walking slowly to the dinner table. When she got there, she got werid looks from her housemates. Amber looked gobsmacked along with Fabain. Finally someone spoke up. A dirty blonde messy hair guy asked.

"Who are you?"


	2. Who is this?

**Hey sorry it's been a long time that I updated. Sorry had writter's bkock and just suddenly came up with this last night while sleeping lol. Anyway here It is…. **

CHAPTER TWO…

Trudy came out from the kitchen "This is Mia; she will be your housemate." She smiled at Mia who returned it.

"Are you an Alien?" An African asked hair boy sitting opposite the dirty hair boy.

"No Alfie, she not an Alien" Trudy answered, Alfie's face fell

"Oh"

Mia sat down by Alfie and settled to eat her dinner, which was a roast dinner. She looked up to see everyone looking at her, she smiled a small smile and faced her dinner and started eating. She heard her housemates talking in their own conversations.

After dinner Trudy told Mia and Jerome that they were on clean up duty. As they got everyone's plates, glasses and left to wash up. Amber, who couldn't believe that Jerome hadn't tried to flirt with her all dinner. "It's weird that that Jerome hasn't flirted with Mia" whispered to the others.

Fabian was the first one to answer Amber, "Well, he looked as if he disliked her"

"That's impossible tho. He tries it with every walking he sees." She said thinking

Alfie who had fallen off his chair in fits of laughter, while the other nodded in agreement. When Mara spoke up in-between laughs "Amber… That is the most funniest thing" Amber was now looking at her confused.

**I hope this is as good as my last chapter. I not sure if I have put as much details, but please tell me if you want it more details and longer chapters or shorter chapter and little detail…. Please review and say what you think****.. I don't mind if you tell me it's rubbish all im asking is that you tell me why as well. Don't mind if you tell me it's good and if you can what I can impove or keep in **** Thanks :D xx**


	3. Friends? and maybes

_Chapter Three:_

Mia waited for everyone to finish eating dinner before getting up and colleting everyone's plates including Jerome's. He looked at her with his Blue eyes surprised and left his chair to follow her into the kitchen too. By the time he had gotten into the kitchen Mia was washing up her second plate. She wasn't wearing the yellow gloves that most of the girls in Anubis house wore.

Jerome was standing behind her, looking at her, he realised that with this girl he wasn't flirting with her, and he wasn't about to start now. Finally he moved next to her to help dry up. The chatter between them was none. But Jerome kept glancing over to her every now and then. He finally manage to speak..

"So Mia, where did you move from?"

"Winchester, I used to go to a school there. It's a three hour train journey from there to here." She replied still washing up. Jerome was quite surprised that she had changed schools especially from Winchester. They had the greatest most posh schools ever so why would she move to a Liverpool boarding school that had no posh thing, sure it was posh but not as posh as she was properly used to.

"Why the sudden change?" He asked trying to figure out why.

"Urm.." She stuttered "I'd rather not say. Thank you."

Jerome and Mia had finished washing and drying up. when he realised he hadn't introduced himself.

"Oh by the way, I'm Jerome" He smiled, well one of his grins.

"Mia" She replied "Well I better get going and get sorted out as well as take a shower"

Jerome blushed a little; he had never come across a girl who would tell him when she was taking a shower after knowing him five minutes. "Also Trudy and Victor said I'm sharing the 'boys' "She lifted her fingers in the air and did quote marks around the word 'Boys' "Bathroom, so just a warning beforehand. So you don't get a nasty surprise." She smiled "See ya later" she left towards her room.

Jerome was now left on his own, he walked back into the living room where the others were.

"So why haven't you flirted with her, you normally do when every passing girl appears." Fabian asked.

"Dunno, she just not my type" Everyone had their mouths open. "What?"

"It just every girl is your type." Fabian answered shocked by what he heard.

"Well, tough. Leave it at that." He said and sat down by Mara..

Mia, who had just finished putting out the rest of her clothes and nightwear, had went to go into the bathroom, when she found it in a state. 'URGGG BOYS! Why such a mess all the time' she thought. Their clothes had been thrown about and look like a bomb had hit. She rolled her eyes and she knew that she would have to clean this up before she had a shower and to help Trudy out. She found the washing basket under and surrounded by a load of dirty washing, it smelt like they hadn't been clean for days. She lifted the lid and pick up their clothes and placed them in the basket, next she picked up the toothbrushes from the sink and placed them back into their pot. She picked up the mats and put them around the loo, sink and the middle of the floor where they should go and not screwed up in the corner. She finally was able to access the shower/bath she smiled as she took her long needed shower. She thought of how she was glad to be back home. She knew she should of never left but at the time, she had to. It was her only choice. She never thought Victor would forgive her for going. It was Trudy's letters that she sent every week that got her through the years without them. Sure it was lonely for her but she always thought o them first. Trudy said when she left Victor was depressed, how he lost all hope that he had. He would sit in his office all day and never come out, unless of course it was about the school. He would look back at the photos and wonder why she went. True she missed them loads but she had to do it for them. She had come back when she knew it was safe. Mia kept thinking of how happy Victor was when he saw her at the door. He was happy and that was all that matter to her.

Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She scramble to get out and tripped over and caught her leg on something. 'shoot' she thought as she stood back up and wrapped a towel round her, she yelled out for the person on the other side to wait just one minute and she would be out. She ran to the door, just before she unlocked it made sure she was covered up, she was and opened the door to see Jerome smiling and looking sorry.

"Sorry Jerome, totally lost track of time. Bathroom is all yours now"

"Don't worry, it's alright, I'm sorry that I had to knock and had to cut your shower short." Mia laughed; Jerome liked the sound of her laughter and smiled. He looked down to the floor and saw that Mia had blood coming down her leg, "Mia, you got blood coming from you're leg are you ok?" She looked down and saw it.

"Shoot," was all she could say, and before she knew it Jerome had lifted her bride style and plopped her down gently on her bed. "Oh I tripped while coming out of the shower, well while I scramble is more what I did." She laughed at her silliness.

Jerome looked worried, "I'm so sorry, I wish you took your time, you didn't have to rush, I should had said that…. Oh…" before he could say another word she shhhed him.

"Look, this is not your fault. It's mine, I'm clumsy… a lot of the times so don't worry; I always get cuts and bruises. It doesn't faze me." She smiled. Reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood, "Jerome could you go into my second draw and you'll see some plasters can you get them for me." He nodded and reached for them and opened one big one to cover the cut that Mia had now got. He opened the plaster and placed it over the cut and made it stick. He looked up towards her and smiled.

"Thank you Jerome. You must be desperate for the loo now," she laughed, he nodded and still didn't get up from the floor. "You better go so I can get dressed and I'll see you soon when I'm ready. Yeah?" she asked. Jerome nodded.

"Deffenly"

Mia gave Jerome a hug, to say another thank you. Jerome was happy he hadn't flirted and it felt good. The hug ended and Jerome got up and left but not before he said. "See you in a little while, unless you want me back here and we could hang out?" he asked.

Mia smiled at the thought of her and Jerome spending time together, someone who maybe she could trust and finally have a friend in. "Yeah I would love to hang out with you Jerome, say come back in about half an hour?"

"Yeah, sure thing, just me and you." Both of them smiled at that thought. Jerome left and shut the door, while Mia sat on her bed, liking the fact that she may have a friend in Jerome. She loved their hugged and she knew for a fact that maybe somewhere that there would be more to come.

But she didn't realise how much more would be to come to her…


End file.
